


tom holland / reader one shot

by Copyrighted_trash



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Relationship Goals, Teenagers, Tom Holland Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyrighted_trash/pseuds/Copyrighted_trash
Summary: two idiots fall in lovebtw**THIS WAS WRITTEN BY A FRIEND, I AM NOT A TOM HOLLAND SIMP**
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	tom holland / reader one shot

**Author's Note:**

> yeahahha

Tom and y/n were vibing in his room and use decided to play truth or dare. ' y/n truth or dare?' 'dare' who's ur crush y/n got all shy and silent ' tom come on' just tell me y/n

'ok' its..... you use both start to blush 'I need to tell you something y/n' 'I love u 'I love u to said y/n. will you go out with me y/n? yes I would love too .

then they went on a date to Paris

tom used his epic spider man actor powers and flew to Paris that way 

y/n almost died and the English channel

at Paris

"Oh tom its so romantic" y/m said tom kissed them "oh i know honey"

Y/n gave tom a little kiss

Tom kissed her back.............on the lips!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soon they got MARRIED at a london beach 

Thye went back home and played piano y/n could be heard saying "oh tom i love you" and "lets go to tje shower"

then they had a honeymoon in Hawaii!

"I love you tom" 

"i love you too"

One night, they made love on a beach all night

y/n had to go to hospital,, why? she had a baby! Called "Ella" they loved her very much

then paddy showed up to she Ella

'paddy what are u doing here said tom?'

to see the baby mums coming up to see Ella he now said paddy 

i brought someone else said paddy

who tom said 

its Tessa 

Tessa came running through the doors with excitement 

Tessa said y/n i missed you .

Ella grew up to be ..................


End file.
